Dark Soul
by S.Jewell
Summary: Riddick leaves Jack on New Mecca, and meets her again on Crematoria. But what happens after he watches her die by the hands of the Lord Marshall? Has he lost her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Overview 

**Title : Dark Soul**

**Author : **J3w3ll, also/better known as Sarah Jewell

**Summary : **This story begins after Dark Fury, and before TCoR. Changes in setting will be marked as the story goes, but it will catch up to TCoR, and then continue into it's own little world. This is a Jack/Riddick fic.

- Riddick leaves Jack on New Mecca, and meets her again on Crematoria. But what happens after he watches her die by the hands of the Lord Marshall? Has he lost her forever?

**Rating : **This fanfic is rated M for Mature, and contains strong, pervasive language, intense violence and gore, sexuality and nudity. Each chapter will have a short rating overview of what it contains.

**Disclaimer : **Pitch Black, Dark Fury, and The Chronicles of Riddick, are © Universal Studios 2004, all rights reserved. Escape From Butcher Bay is © Starbreeze Studios 2004, all rights reserved. I do not own Riddick, or anything from the movies, games, or animations. All other characters are fictional, and © 2007 J3w3ll a.k.a. Sarah Jewell (FanFiction ID : 463727). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Sarah Jewell.

**Author's Notes : **This is my first Riddick fic, and it's probably a lot of other firsts for me in writing. I really want to write to the crowd, but still keep my own personal twists on the story, and I want and need your feedback – so please, READ AND REVIEW! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rating : **Language, violence, and sexual content.

**Summary : **This chapter begins after Dark Fury, when Riddick decides to leave Jack behind on New Mecca.

* * *

"So, they say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep, all but the primitive side; the animal side." Jack stated matter-of-factly to Captain Sean Vymazal.

"Jack!" Riddick almost roared.

She flinched, and glanced back at him slowly.

"Get back in the room." Riddick growled, and glared daggers at the captain. He watched Jack run past him, taking the shortest path back to their room.

"She's just being a kid." The Captain smiled at him, "It's alright, she doesn't mean any harm."

Riddick clenched his fists and made a strong effort to calm down, at least visibly. Vymazal was _too_ kind. This man didn't know Jack, had no reason to humor her, _So why does he? _He was probably 5'10" with broad shoulders and slick black hair. His brilliant, white smile flashed when he spoke. He was well built and confident, probably in his early thirties. Riddick sensed his arrogance and gritted his teeth. _Prick._

"Just get things ready for us." Riddick stared the man down, even through his goggles, and turned on his heel, walking with heavy boot steps, back to their room. _My room._

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, as he stepped over the threshold, and he let the door close behind him before he spoke.

"Lights, fifty percent." The lights dimmed and Jack frowned, she didn't like the dark. He kept his goggles on. "What were you doing back there?" He was furious.

"Talking." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"What did you say?"  
"Talking!"

"I told you to stay in the room, I told you to stay here!" He was yelling now. "What if something happened to you and I wasn't there?!"

"I can take care of myself, Riddick! I'm not your pet! You can't just order me around all the time – I am not staying in this room for this whole goddamn trip!"

"No, you're not." His tone got much deeper, and her eyes darted up to meet his.

"W-What?"

"I'm putting you in cryo for the rest of the trip."

"N-N-No! You are not – YOU WILL NOT!" She screamed.

He walked very calmly towards her, stepping lightly, aggressively. He could smell a mixture of fear and anger flooding the room, he was almost to her when someone buzzed the door. He stormed over to the com and held down a button as he growled "What?!"

"Riddick, it's me, I need to talk to you – both of you." Iman's voice came through smoothly, and Riddick pressed another button, unlocking the door.

It slid open and Iman stepped through, and started to speak immediately,

"Riddick, maybe this isn't a good idea, going back into cryo-sleep for the remainder of the journey. The Captain is a good man, there are many people on board, and there is much we could learn – "

"No. We're not safe on this ship, it's not a ghost lane, it's headed directly to New Mecca. I promised I'd get us there safely, and I can't make sure you two are safe wandering all over the goddamn ship!" He looked at Iman, then at Jack, and lowered his voice, "It's the only way for us." _For me._

He marched Jack down to the stasis-chamber area; Iman followed silently. He'd spoken to Iman, even though he'd made the choice for them before hearing the Holy Man's opinion. After the skiff, a huge merc ship had picked them up, they knew who Riddick was, tried to capture them. He'd gotten them out alive, but in another skiff. A large, commercial ship picked them up and he bought their passage to New Mecca. Not long after they'd been on board, Riddick decided that they'd make the rest of the trip in cryo. He'd supplied a bullshit cover for them – fake identities that were accepted with a generous amount of credits; but other passengers asked questions, and it left him unsettled every time he had to lie about who he was. Not that he had a problem with lying, but if there were mercs out there who knew he was still alive and running, well, the more invisible they could be, the better.

"Ready?" Captain Vymazal asked, pleasantly.

"Yea." Riddick answered for all of them, "Get in."

The captain directed them politely to their cells. Iman stepped forward first and shook hands with the Captain, thanking him for their passage and leaning comfortably back into his chamber. The door closed, and an assistant entered all the settings into her computer.

Jack looked at Riddick nervously, about to speak, but he stopped her, "Trust me." She did, and settled back as her door closed.

The Captain extended his hand for Riddick, "Ready?"

"Sure." Riddick glanced down at the extended hand and back up to the Captain's eyes. Riddick took his hand slowly, and tightened his grip until he winced.  
Riddick stepped into his stasis-chamber, watching the door close from behind his goggles. Listened to the assistant exchange a few words with the Captain, before he decided it was not worth hearing. His door sealed shut and he let himself take in the pretty blonde assistant. She was part of the ship's medical crew; a white jacket over her clothes, but that didn't hide her curves. _What did he say her name was? Lara… that's right.  
_

* * *

The darkness was thick, washing over him slowly, so thick he thought he could swim in it. He drank it in, lifting his goggles and opening his eyes, it filled him.

"…_Not for you – I said I'd die for them, but not for you…"_

He fell, over and over he fell. Pain – so much pain, tearing at his side, his leg, and then he fell, roaring as he plunged into the thick mud. Rain poured over him, soaking him to his very core, as blood mixed into the water and pooled beneath him. There was a prickling sensation on his chest, it felt like someone pushed him, but with just one hand. He slipped, and then he felt warm again, someone warm and soft pressing against him, balancing him, the heat spoke.

"_Get up! Come on, Riddick, get up! I said I'd die for them, but not for you! Not for you!" _He was swimming now, his muscles turned liquid from the adrenaline, then the pain, then warmth guiding him towards the light, out of the darkness, _his_ darkness, and into the light. _"Almost there – move, Riddick!"_

There was a pause, and then he was cold again, she was pulled away from him so quickly, sucked back into the deep and the dark. And he fell; but he was in the light now, he couldn't swim… struggling to his feet and stumbling forward, towards the light she was guiding him to – he looked up into the black sky, _"Not for me…"  
_

* * *

"Not for me!" He whispered it as he woke, opening his eyes behind his goggles, but he couldn't move. There was a soft hiss and his door opened out into the chamber bay, the Captain's assistant stepped forward to him, looking over his vitals on her handheld. There were other passengers chatting quietly, they were releasing the cryo chambers one after another.

"We've just arrived on New Mecca. One of your party has been released," She glanced to her left, nodding towards Iman, who was praying with a few others. "We're ready to release your…" She took a long look at her handheld, looking first at him and then at Jack, "Sister."

She pressed a few buttons and released Jack, who first glared at Riddick and then ran to hug Iman. He looked back at Lara, "Thanks."

He knew she was sneaking glances at him every chance she got, he could smell her arousal, and she was his type. _Bet she's a good fuck – look at that ass…_

"We're here!" Jack's voice snapped him out of it, "Come on, let's go! Iman said we could stay with him – he has a home here, we have a home now!" She took his hand and tugged him towards customs.

"No, kid." He followed a few steps before taking his hand back, "You go with the Holy Man, I've got some things to do, and I can't go through customs."

Disappointment flooded her face, and she thought for a long moment before looking up at him again, "You're gonna look for a ship to steal…"

"Yea."

"Promise me that you'll take me with you; Iman has a home here, but I want to come with you." She pleaded.

"We'll see – "

"NO!" She shouted at him suddenly, "Promise!"

"I promise." He smiled weakly and she threw herself against him, hugging him tightly. He was uncomfortable, but he wrapped an arm around her anyway. "It may take me a few days, and until then, you stay with him."

Iman nodded, and shook Riddick's hand before turning towards customs. "Come, child." Was all Riddick heard as they disappeared into the crowd.

He took a deep breath, and surveyed his surroundings. The docking bay was huge, ships as far as he could see, almost floating in the sea of people that flowed steadily in all directions. A planet of life and light, and everything he hated. He growled and pulled his cloak around him; began scouting for a ship to steal.

_Mercs everywhere… Steal a merc ship. Pick out a small one: comfortable, built for long trips, so I can get far away from here. _

_Hmm… I need access to a computer, ship logs; a ship for two that no one will miss. _

_Wait, for two? _

_Why not take one now, and run?_

_She'll follow me, get close, get hurt, I have to protect her._

_I have to protect me – I'm not a fucking babysitter. She'll slow me down, I can't have anyone slow me down._

_Can't steal it tonight, I need time to think, I promised her…_

**Several hours later…**

He left the docking bay, and slipped through customs when the guards changed shifts – so much security, but he was the best, a perfect shadow.

Checked in at the nearest hotel, and went straight up to his room. It was small, but it would do. Queen-sized bed, a desk with a computer and internet services, bathroom was nice – roomy shower and an even bigger bathtub. _Business first._ He went to the computer, easily bypassing the system, and let himself into New Mecca's security mainframe. He could only manage low level access, but the ship he had his eye on wouldn't be hidden anywhere. The details were vague, the crew was scheduled to leave in two days, so he had to steal it and be off this rock in one. _No problem._

"Lights off."

He pulled his goggles off and set them on the desk, picking up the phone and calling the front desk, he ordered clothes, food, and asked where the nearest bar was.

"Your food will be ready and sent up in thirty minutes, Mr. Venturi," He stifled a laugh when the receptionist addressed him by "name". "And your clothing order will be up in two hours. Is there anything else you need?"

"No." He hung up and threw his clothes on the floor, stepping into the shower, and letting the hot water wash away a layer of dirt and grime. He turned the water hotter, until it scalded his skin. He stepped out, steaming, and wrapped a towel around his waist, opening the bathroom door so the steam could clear. Took a long look at himself in the mirror, his silver eyes the only reflection.

"Lights, twenty percent." They came on, dim, but it was enough. He picked up a razor and the shaving cream off the sink, and paused a moment, throwing the razor into the trash, he fetched his knife from his torn pants, and shaved himself clean. He rinsed off his head in the sink, and looked himself over in the mirror again, running a hand over his smooth head. _Much better._

There was a knock at the door, and he tucked his knife into the back of his towel. "Lights on."

The room lit up just as he slid his goggles over his eyes, "It's open."

A young man pushed a cart of food through the door, and stumbled as his eyes fell upon Riddick, wearing black goggles and a towel. A smirk spread across Riddick's face and the boy took a step back. _Smart kid._

"Here." Riddick tossed a generous tip at the kid, and pointed at the door. "Lights off."

The room was pitch black as the door closed, and the boy stumbled out, still in awe of the giant man who would be staying in that room. He counted his tip, and decided he'd deliver the clothes when they arrived.

**Late that night…**

Riddick was dressed in clean clothes, boots, and his goggles; he was showered, shaved, and fed, and it was time for a drink. He walked to the nearby club, and heard the music shaking the building before he even stepped inside.

It was dark, crowded, and loud. _Perfect._ Going straight to the bar, he ordered a beer and took a seat, looking over the crowd as he drained the bottle. The bartender was a cute little redhead, and brought him another beer the moment his empty one hit the counter. He grinned and took a long drink, leaning over the bar a little so she could hear him over the music, he ordered a glass of bourbon and she licked her lips looking him over as she poured. He picked up his glass and sat down in a booth, watching the dance floor. It wasn't long before his glass was empty and he set it down to watch some of the girls dancing together on the floor. The same cute, little barmaid greeted him at his table.

"Can I get you another, big guy?" She grinned at him.

"Yea, that would be great." He smiled back, cocking his head to get a better look.

When she returned, she leaned down to set his drink in front of him, giving him a magnificent view of her cleavage. "Here you go."

He pointed at the dance floor, singling out two girls that were dancing together, grinding against eachother's hips as the music throbbed through the air. "You don't know that woman by any chance, do you?"

The barmaid looked across the dance floor, letting her eyes settle on the blonde he was referring to, "That's Lara, she's a regular here." They watched the two girls sit down in a booth across the room.

"Do you know what her favorite drink is?"

"Sure."

"I'll have another bourbon, and I'll buy her drink."

"I'll let her know you've got an eye for her, sugar."

He laughed to himself as she fetched him another drink, and proceeded across the floor to her booth. _Sugar? That's a new one. _He grinned and took a long drink, as Lara walked towards his booth, and took a seat next to him. She wore a tight black mini-skirt and a revealing tube top, her hair was down and flowing, sweat dripped from her brow, having stepped off the dance floor only moments ago. Her clothes clung to her, and he inhaled along her neck, taking in a hint of vanilla, and sweat, and arousal.

* * *

She took a long drink and looked him over the same way, placing a hand on his chest. She'd never seen a more beautiful man in her life… if only she could see his eyes… "You're Mr. Venturi – " She remembered him.

He smiled widely, and took a sip of his drink before he spoke, "Please, call me Bryan." His voice was silk.

"Bryan… do you dance?" Normally, she wouldn't approach a stranger like this, but this man was something incredible – his presence alone was intoxicating, her night was getting so much better, so fast.

"Not in public." His voice was deep.

"I have a room, if you're interested." She hesitated until she saw him nod, and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

"You stay here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm friends with the bartender." She sat down on the edge of her bed, tugging at his shirt. He pulled it off over his head, and tossed it on the floor. She tried not to gasp; he was magnificent – perfectly sculpted muscles, washboard abs… She stifled a moan as he leaned down over her; she laid back and reached for his goggles.

"No," He caught her wrist, "Turn the lights off first."

"Lights off." He let her arm go and she pulled them off; his eyes were closed. "Let me see."

He opened his eyes and this time she gasped and ran a hand over his smooth scalp, keeping her eyes open as she pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Riddick could feel the pulse of the music through the floor, as he pushed her up the bed until her head rested on the pillows, and reached over to set his goggles on the nightstand. Her scent washed over him, and he ran a hand from her neck, down her chest, and rested it at her hip. She was peeling off her clothes and tossing them away quickly, but he sat back a moment, taking in the view of her gorgeous naked body, and her ice blue eyes… He growled, his erection pressing painfully at his pants. She tugged them off, but he shoved her down before she could reach for his black boxers, and pulled them off quickly himself.

His hands were all over her, leaning down, burying his lips against her neck, kissing and sucking down to her breasts. Taking one in his mouth, he rolled his tongue over her nipple and sucked sharp gasps out of her, caressing her other breast with his hand. He turned them so she was straddling his waist, and he held her up, her back arched, so he could devour her breasts. Nipping her sides lightly, he ran one hand down between her legs, sliding in and out of her with one finger, teasing her clit with his thumb, until he could hear loud moans between ragged breaths.

She wrapped her arms around behind his neck, completely lost in the pleasure she felt when he slipped a second finger into her,

"Oh my God, please… please, no more waiting." She pleaded, reaching down and taking him in her hands, she found another surprise, "Jesus, you're huge!" She grinned delightfully. He pulled his hand out of her, sucking her off his fingers, and making her watch. She tried to sit down on him, but he held her waist firmly in place, before letting her take him slowly. She was tight around him, and tried to move, but he held her down. Very slowly, he moved his hips beneath her, and he felt her tighten in anticipation.

He lay back slowly, letting her sit on top of him, and he ran his hand up her stomach, pinching her nipples lightly. He saw her fight back a scream, and she started to move slowly, rising high until he was barely in her, coming down on him slowly, her moans, a mix of pain and pleasure as she took all of him. He groaned and let her work a while, moving slowly until he was satisfied she was completely ready for all of him. He bucked his hips up into her and she screamed and rode him… a few more moments and he lost it, pushing her onto her back, he pulled out of her to flip her over, while her hands stroked him eagerly. He rubbed his erection over her clit, letting her grind her hips to her liking until he couldn't take it any more and growled a deep rumble that she could not only hear, but feel.

He thrust himself into her, all of him, and she screamed, her walls tightening and clamping down as she reached orgasm. His animal took over and he thrust into her again and again, pumping his hips toward his release. Her moans of pleasure drove him further, his weight collapsing on her, his arms running beneath her, gripping the top of her shoulders as he got closer. He heard another scream when her nails dug into his back, drawing blood. She tightened and reached orgasm a second time, this time he reached his own release, pumping violently into her, as hard and fast as he could, roaring as he came, and continued to thrust as he exploded inside of her. His eyes closed and his animal roared again, wanting more, the pressure of her tight walls around him, the scent of her lust and sweat filling his pores, the screams of ecstasy drowned out the music and he remained rock hard inside her, but they slowed, gasping desperately for air. He let his forehead rest against hers, his eyes closed as he rocked himself against her solely for her pleasure. He thought he felt her come again before he rolled off her, panting.

**The next day…**

He'd left Lara in the night, not long after she was asleep. The walk back to his hotel through the cool air felt good, he'd really needed a good fuck. He showered to get rid of her scent, and slept a little before he gathered his things and walked to Iman's home. He wore his goggles again. _I can't wait to get out of here._

He knocked on the door and Jack burst from the other side of it, ecstatic simply by his presence. He didn't have to say a word, she knew what he was thinking, and her face went from smiling to serious, then back again, "I get to come with you, right?"

"Holy Man ain't gonna like that idea."

She started to speak, to protest, but he interrupted.

"Look, Jack…" His eyes were downcast and his words were slow. "You've got a good chance at a good life, and you deserve that. I could take you with me, but I could fuck everything up. It's best if you stay here."

"You promised." She glared in disbelief. Iman walked up silently, behind her.

"Jack," Iman tried to make his voice as soothing as possible, "This is best. You have a home here, with me. You can go to school - "

Her eyes hadn't left Riddick, and she screamed in tears at him, "You promised! I am coming with you!"

Riddick lit up with anger, he knew he had to do this or she'd never back down; he hated himself for it already. He tore his goggles off and looked her right in the eyes, "You're staying here, Jack – don't speak, just shut up!"

She moved to strike him and he slapped her hands away, deflecting her easily. That made her angrier and she jumped at him to strike again, but this time he caught her by the throat with one hand and held her against a wall.

"STOP!" He roared, "You're a goddamn kid, and I can't take you with me, you're just going to slow me down. You listen to me," He was growling now, "you're staying here. END OF DISCUSSION."

She was trying to break his hold, and after a long moment, he dropped her. She hit the floor with a thud, and scrambled to her feet, tears pouring down her face as she punched his stomach and chest with all she had. He waited a moment before shoving her back with one arm. She came at him and he finally knocked her back roughly.

"Fucking bitch." He growled at her and walked away.

He could hear her screaming behind him, cursing, and swearing her hatred for him. Iman was probably holding her back. He almost paused, but instinct told him to keep moving.

* * *

**A/N : That is the end of chapter 1! This has been more of a "test" chapter for me to get a feel for writing again and hopefully to get some responses. If you read, please review, I need to hear your words to create – be it good or bad – just click it! Takes five minutes and it'll make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews! I love the feedback! I made a few changes and touch ups to Chapter 1, nothing worth re-reading.**

* * *

Saismaat : **I'm glad you like the rhythm, and yes, I know I tend to charge headfirst into run on sentences, I'll be getting better as I go. Oh, and it is "Marshall", with two L's. ; ) Riddick will be a very different person – he is a very different person in my eyes, and I hope to provide a different look at him, as well as through his eyes.**

NotAfraidToLive : **I'm sorry to be so damn late on my updates, life's kept me busy. I hope you like this chapter.**

cricket71 : Hm. My, my, my. What a dark, brooding, self-indulgent, self-serving animal we have on our hands.**" – Why, yes, thank you. In my eyes, at this point in his life, he is more animal than man, and his words and actions will reflect that. I'll be adding a lot of his thoughts as the story goes. I'm drawing a lot of his character from the game, TCoR : Escape from Butcher Bay. So much of who he is was defined in that story, and I hope to bring a lot of that into view, especially in the early parts of the story.**

Running-Wild22 : "Test chapter? Well you need to test another one. Please tell me you are gonna fix the stupid ass ending of TCR? PLEASE?"** – Wish granted, another chapter. And about the end of TCoR, you'll just have to read and find out. ; )**

Periodic Brilliance: Poor Jack. And screw Riddick for breaking his promise...even if it was for her. Update soon, and I can't wait to see the Kyra/Riddick action. **– This review actually reminded me I still had this story on hold. It has been a long time, and I apologize for that, I don't want to be one of the writers that starts a story and doesn't finish it, but so much has happened in my life since then – I couldn't have been busier. Thank you for the kind words; I hope I live up to what you're looking forward to.**

* * *

**Recap Chapter 1 :**

"STOP!" He roared, "You're a goddamn kid, and I can't take you with me, you're just going to slow me down. You listen to me," He was growling now, "you're staying here. END OF DISCUSSION."

She was trying to break his hold, and after a long moment, he dropped her. She hit the floor with a thud, and scrambled to her feet, tears pouring down her face as she punched his stomach and chest with all she had. He waited a moment before shoving her back with one arm. She came at him and he finally knocked her back roughly.

"Fucking bitch." He growled at her and walked away.

He could hear her screaming behind him, cursing, and swearing her hatred for him. Iman was probably holding her back. He almost paused, but instinct told him to keep moving.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

**Rating : **Strong language.

**Summary : **This chapter picks up where **Chapter 1 **left off.

* * *

His head throbbed, the entire walk back to the ship. Her words echoed in his mind and tore some new pain in his chest.

_What is this feeling… why can't I get it out of me? _

_Take off – move! Forget her, and that Holy Man. I kept my word, I brought them to New Mecca, and now I'm leaving. They will be safe here… maybe. No one is safe with me._

After takeoff, Riddick set the ship's autopilot to take him far, far away. Azores-Centauri would be safe enough to rest, to hide, until he could find a planet so far that no one would ever find him. _Bury myself alive…_ His ship was a decent star jumper, it wouldn't last him forever, but it would get him to A-C, and he would find another ship to take there.

"Lights off" He commanded, and darkness enveloped him. He removed his goggles and _saw_ his ship for the first time. It would do.

Two rooms, "Jack." He whispered to no one. He entered the first one, decided it would be his, and set his goggles on the nightstand, beside the bed. His things sat against the foot of his bed in two hastily packed bags. It was simple, and plain, but that was all he needed.

He headed toward the cargo bay, full of unknown cargo that the mercs had stored. He looked in a few, finding food and drinking water – more than enough for the journey, which meant he wouldn't need to make any unnecessary stops. There were medical supplies, toiletries, and personal items for both men and women. He moved to the unmarked crates, and pried one open with a crowbar.

"Guns." He sneered, and opened a second crate.

"Some ammo here… wait – " A large grin spread across his face, slowly. He tossed the ammo aside and lifted out one of several large cases. The latch snapped open at his fingertips, and he lifted the lid, looking down at several short length katana blades. He closed the lid, and pulled out a second case, revealing a different collection of knives and short-swords. They weren't full length, but they were concealable, light, and very, very sharp.

He looked through the rest of the cases, finding some clothing to his liking, as well as adjustable holsters for the guns, and sheathes for the knives. He found belts and straps of different sizes that he could use to strap weapons to himself, keeping everything concealed and tight against him; nothing to catch or snag.

He grabbed a package of frozen food from one of the re-sealable containers that kept it frozen. He tossed a pan on the stove and poured the contents of the bag in. Meat, vegetables… whatever. It was edible, and would taste better hot, so Riddick didn't care. He turned on the heat and leaned back against the counter, stirring the mix occasionally until he decided it was hot enough. He turned off the stove and left the pan to cool for a few minutes. There was cold beer in the fridge and an entire crate of it, as well as some hard liquor in the bay, so he opened one and greedily drained the contents of it. Taking two more, he set them down on the table, and picked up the pan and a fork. The food wasn't very good, but he wasn't very picky. He salted the mess and ate it all, downing both beers in the process.

Strolling back to his room, he heard something stir in the other room. He closed his eyes and growled.

"Can't be" He mumbled. The door slid open in front of him and he almost roared. There was that smell - _her _smell. She'd been here a while.

He listened carefully before he spoke, softly at first, in disbelief, "Fuck you," His voice rose, "JACK! I can hear you breathing – get the fuck out from under the bed, NOW."

Out she rolled, across the floor, and sat up, smiling at him. "Miss me?"

A sudden urge to strangle her arose within him, and he forced himself back a few steps, stumbling out of the room. He turned around and when her door slid shut behind him, he punched a lock code into the console to make sure she stayed there.  
Taking several deep breaths, he leaned back against a wall, raising his hands to his head in an attempt to slow his thoughts.

_Kill her! Kill her now! She's going to slow you down! Nothing slows you down! Kill her!_

His mind ran in all directions, and frustration quickly became the strongest emotion in him. He roared, shaking the air, the ship, and momentarily drowning out everything - only for a moment. The thought came flooding back, "kill her", and he clenched his fists tight, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. He lunged forward and threw his right arm, fist clenched, into the wall. There was a satisfying _thud_ and then a tingling sensation ran from his fingertips and up his forearm. He curled and uncurled his fingers, looking down at his knuckles, split open from impact. The dull pain that began to set in brought little relief, but he regained control. _For now._

Walking with purpose, he entered the storage bay and retrieved a bottle of scotch, "This'll do" He mumbled, removing the cap and taking several long drinks from the bottle. He sat down on one side of his bed, pouring the whiskey down his throat, drinking in the thick, rich liquid that warmed his insides. Setting it down, and noting that only half the contents of the bottle remained, he tossed his boots off and lay back to sleep. He could feel the warmth starting to burn through his veins as the world slowed down and he slipped under.

* * *

Jack had been lying still for hours. She knew not to question him when he was this angry, that she would have to wait for him to calm down before she could explain, but she was furious right back at him. She'd cried for a while after he locked her door, but eventually she was too tired, and the fear of all the unknown steps she'd just taken without thinking overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes, and began piecing together how she arrived here. She could hear her mother's voice, a small comfort, even in the darkest places. She began to cry again, tears streaming down her face, as her soft sobs filled the room.

Jack was born on Earth, but her parents moved off world when she was very young, taking her with them. They brought her to New Mecca, hoping for a new beginning with their only child, their daughter.

"NO." She shouted to herself, blocking out her train of thought. After they died, she ran, then the crash, and Riddick taking her back to New Mecca… She couldn't stay there. She pulled her knees up to her chest, reassuring herself that this would be okay, that Riddick would take care of her, that he would protect her.

Something echoed in her mind, _"Did you run away from your parents, or did they run away from you?"_

She fell asleep sometime in the night, lying on the floor.

* * *

"_Riddick! Are we close? Just tell me that the settlement is right there!"_

"_We can't make it… hide here! Now!"_

He sealed them off in a cave, blocking the entrance with a giant bone. He dug his fingernails into the ground, the mud; his sweat mixing with the pouring rain. The ship looked glorious before him, and there weren't any creatures in his path. He slipped and slid forward, slowly, reaching the ship with all the cells intact. Almost mechanically, he slid them into place, and closed the ramp, sealing himself safely inside. He smashed his light belt against the ship's insides, an act of defiance to the existence of light. Sitting down in the pilot's seat, a ghost stood before him, alone, in the rain, with pleading eyes. Carolyn was waiting on the other side as he pressed the release, and the ramp descended.

He beamed, amused, _"Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a woman." _

She wasn't asking, she was telling, _"I promised them, that we would go back with more light."_

But he didn't take orders from anyone, _"Did you? Hmm…"_

"_What?! Are you afraid?" _She tried to taunt._  
_He laughed, _"Me afraid?"_

She challenged, _"Come on, Riddick, there's gotta be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race."_

"_Truthfully, I wouldn't know how…" _But then again, truthfully, he didn't care. He didn't kill them thus far, because he knew he could use them. He kept them until he felt they'd survived too long, until he didn't need them for bait, and when they fell behind, he left them. They would only make his journey harder once he was off this rock, and he was no savior, he just didn't want to kill them with his own hands.

"_Then just give me more light and I'll go back for them myself."  
"Okay." _He tossed her his belt. _"There you go."  
_She was begging now, but he was no longer amused. _"Please, just come with me."  
"I've got a better idea. Come with me."_

She stammered at his blatant disregard for human life, _"You're fucking with me, I know you are."  
"You know I am? You don't know anything about me. I will leave you here. Step inside."  
"No… I can't… I can't…"_

"_Sure you can, take my hand."_

She collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

_No one is going to blame you, Carolyn, save yourself…"_

He was irritated… going back for two people? Why? A kid and a holy man, that he would just as soon kill, as keep. Something was whimpering… he could hear it, faint as it was… _what is that?_

* * *

Awake, he sat up, and stumbled to his feet on full alert, adrenaline pumping. He crouched and swept the room with his eyes, slid his arm behind him, gripping the shiv tucked into his belt. Pale shades of blue, melting into purples, and then back again played across the room. He glanced over at his goggles on the nightstand, and decided against them. _Nothing. _He ran a hand over his head, and thought for a moment.

"She's in the next room." He blurted to no one. Riddick contemplated killing her, just to save himself all the trouble she would be. _I can kill her anytime, might as well go see what's wrong._

He unlocked her door and it slid open. He stepped into the room, and his eyes fell to Jack's form, curled up and trembling on the floor. He stood still, listening to her heart racing.

_She's having a nightmare… hmm, I can relate to that._

Riddick knelt next to her, reaching for her slowly. With both arms, he lifted her easily, and lay her down on the bed, immediately following. He pulled her against him, tucking her head beneath his chin. Both his arms slid protectively around her, and held her tight until her trembling ceased. He could feel her stir against him, but he ran a hand comfortingly down her back, and she was still.

After a long while she was sleeping soundly, and he relaxed his grip around her, letting her fall back against the bed. He chose not to leave her side, and stared at her through the dark, taking in her face – it looked more feminine than he remembered. Some of her hair had grown back, it was still short- would be for a while- but it suited her.

Unconscious, she moved closer to him, snuggling up close. He suddenly felt comforted and warm as she pressed up against him. His heart raced and he couldn't decide whether to jump up or remain still. He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't understand whatever he was feeling. He compromised, and left silently, leaving her door unlocked. Figured she couldn't hurt anything and he didn't want to wake up to her banging on the door.

**Several days later :**

Riddick walked to the front of the ship, took the pilot's chair, checked their coordinates. They should arrive on time in the morning. He sighed and stood, walking towards the bay.  
"Jack!" He shouted, and she appeared momentarily before him, smiling. "Ready?"

"Always ready." She replied.

They'd gotten along well so far, and he found he enjoyed the company more than the silence. The last week was peaceful, pleasant even – something he rarely came across. They sparred for several hours every day on some mats Riddick put down over the empty area in the cargo bay. She learned quickly, and with enthusiasm, even though she lacked ability and strength.

They fell into a brother and sister relationship, each challenging the other, testing their limits as well as each other's patience. They took turns cooking meals, though neither was really any good, and though they had separate sleeping quarters, she came to him when nightmares plagued her dreams, and he'd come to enjoy those nights the most. Something deep within him that would normally never rest was at ease when she was safe; locked in his embrace, as they drifted ever closer to their destination.

* * *

**A/N : Really fucking short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry for that. I looked through a few folders and found this typed up and waiting to be continued, but I may need a day or so to gather my muses and resume writing – I figured I'd put this up for now.**

**As always : If you read, please review, I need to hear your words to create – be it good or bad – just click it! Takes five minutes and it'll make my day!**


End file.
